


More Human Than Human

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was created for law enforcement, and nothing else. His makers gave him only what he needed to do his job. He never realized how incomplete he felt until his relationship with John. John offers a suggestion to satisfy them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Human Than Human

**Author's Note:**

> I was pondering after the sex-bot episode whether or not Dorian had genitalia, and the idea of a strap-on popped in my head, and it sort of took off from there.
> 
> The title comes from Blade Runner. Felt appropriate.
> 
> Edit: Turns out I was wrong, but that scene was pretty fantastic. I regret nothing.
> 
> 4/30/14 Great, they fucking cancelled it. This is why we can't have nice things ....

“I can’t believe you managed to drag me in here,” John muttered under his breath, pathetically attempting to hide his tall frame behind a shelf displaying a colorful array of butt plugs.

Dorian chuckled to himself as he made his way through the aisles. “We are well outside of our precinct. I highly doubt anyone will recognize you. Besides,” he said as he stopped in front of the far wall, “This was your idea.”

“It was a suggestion,” John grumbled. “And you could’ve just ordered one off the internet, in your brain, without even getting out of bed.”

“I fell victim of a most human failing: instant gratification,” Dorian replied. His eyes scanned over the variety of shapes and sizes, picking apart their chemical makeup, potential anomalies, and aesthetic value. “Do you want to start small?” he asked.

John sidled up next to him, arms crossed and head hunched. “This isn’t my first time, you know.”

Dorian glanced at him; he didn’t think he’d ever tire of that scowl. “But it has been awhile …”

“I’m a man; I can take it. Anyways … This is just as much about you as it is about me. Which one do you like?”

Dorian smiled. Had he any blood coursing under his synthetic skin, he may have flushed with happiness. He turned back to the shelves upon shelves of dildos and considered. Finally he found what he was looking for; it matched his skin tone perfectly, Pantone 18-0940. It seemed about average size, so he hoped it would be acceptable to John.

As Dorian reached up and gingerly removed the faux penis from the shelf, John unfurled. He knew what this meant to Dorian, but seeing him now … It just really brought it home. “Is that the one?” he asked quietly.

Dorian turned to him, his brilliant eyes as curious and searching as ever. “I think so,” he replied.

“If that’s the one you want, then it’s a part of you, and I want … all of you.” John quickly ducked his head, feeling vulnerable, but Dorian caught his face in his hand and kissed him gently.

John smirked, then whispered into Dorian’s ear, “Let’s go pick out the rest. I’m dying to test it out.”

~*~

Once they were back in their apartment, Dorian emptied the contents of the black plastic bag onto the bed. Along with a clean, packaged copy of the dildo, there was a leather harness and a large bottle of lube.

John came up behind Dorian and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dorian could feel John’s half erect cock pressing into his buttocks. He remembered the first time John had seen him naked, long before they began their relationship. He’d been shot in the pelvis, and Rudy was repairing him in his dungeon-like lab. John had jokingly called him a “Ken doll” and laughed. It stung Dorian in a way he’d never felt before. To be reminded so viciously of his Otherness, and by his best friend and partner.

Months later, after initiating their first moment of real intimacy, John had whispered, “I’m sorry for what I called you,” as he ran his fingers up Dorian’s thigh and across his smooth pelvis. Dorian kissed him desperately, and they never spoke of it again.

That is, until John brought up the idea of a strap-on. Not that they didn’t satisfy each other in a million different ways, but the idea excited Dorian. Perhaps this would help him feel more complete; more human.

“Lost in thought?” John asked, bringing Dorian back to the present and the heat pressed against his back.

“Just excited to be inside you,” Dorian smirked, brushing the thoughts aside. He turned in John’s arms until they were chest to chest. He could feel John’s heart pumping faster in anticipation. His own “heart” flooded his silicone veins with various fluids, matching the beating of John’s heart.

John kissed Dorian fervently and began stripping him of his clothes. Dorian returned the favor, deftly divesting John of his shirt. He ran his palms over smooth skin, the tiny sensors in his fingertips registering the goose bumps raised in their wake. Every moment of this would be recorded, unable and unwilling to forget the taste of John, the texture of his tongue, unless his processors were completely destroyed. He knew John’s memory would fade over time, these little moments blinking in and out, coalescing into fleeting remembrances. Dorian was ok with that, because he had John here and now, and not even robots live forever.

Now stripped and bare, their kisses turned languid. John pulled back and asked, “Are you ready?”

Dorian nodded, then turned to retrieve the dildo and harness from the bed. He examined it thoughtfully before sliding the dildo through the O-ring and stepping into the harness. John helped him tighten the straps until it held firmly on his hips.

John stepped back for a better view and admired Dorian in awe. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured.

Dorian simply watched John until John took his hand and led him across their bedroom to the full length mirror that hung on the bathroom door. John positioned Dorian facing the mirror so he could see for himself.

Dorian could hardly believe it. In place of the smooth joining of his torso and legs, a cock jutted out proudly. He’d never voiced his envy of John’s erection or the pleasure it brought him, but the feelings existed. They’d made love in every way possible to them, but now Dorian could be inside John, be one with him.

He ran his hands down his abdomen until they brushed the dildo, then swept his fingers up the shaft to the head. Not hot and pulsing like the real thing, but it would do. He gasped when John’s hands joined him.

John pumped his hand over the dildo as if Dorian could feel a thing and buried his face in Dorian’s neck, showering it with kisses. Dorian’s eyes fluttered closed, and he imagined that he could feel John’s hands on him.

Eventually, he stilled John’s hands. “How should we do this?” he asked breathlessly.

“I think I should ride you,” John replied. “At least until you get used to thrusting.” He chuckled, and Dorian smiled; he understood.

John once again took Dorian by the hand, this time leading him back to the bed. He pushed against Dorian’s chest gently until Dorian lay down on his back atop the comforter. John grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his palm. He then returned to his previous ministrations, slicking Dorian’s cock with the viscous substance.

Despite the lack of sensation, Dorian began to pump gently into John’s hand. He thought of phantom limbs, despite the fact that he had never had a penis to begin with. He registered the eroticism of the act, of watching John touch him on what humans considered such an intimate organ. He actually whined when John removed his hand, though he could not accurately explain why.

John straddled Dorian’s thighs, then poured more lube onto his fingers. Reaching back, he hissed as he penetrated himself, preparing himself for Dorian. “It has been awhile."

Dorian silently scanned his vital signs, but found nothing wrong and therefore let John continue. He did not want John to experience any discomfort.

John removed his fingers with another hiss, then set his hands on Dorian’s stomach as he positioned himself. Dorian observed his skin glistening with the lubricant from John’s fingers, then John was pressing down. Dorian could not feel the moment of penetration, but he could see it on John’s face, that ridiculous scowl turned up at the edges in what appeared to be relief. Another quick scan revealed no damage.

“Are you alright?” he still asked.

John nodded, his eyes screwed shut. “Yeah. Just … give me a sec.”

After several quiet moments, John seated himself fully on Dorian’s cock and grunted. “It didn’t look this big when you picked it out,” he joked.

“Your vitals reveal that you’re enjoying this quite a bit,” Dorian smirked.

“Stop scanning me!” John demanded in his gruffest voice, then laughed. “I’m glad you’re big. I like being filled up by your cock.”

The words caused an unusual and involuntary reaction in Dorian; his hips jerked and he let out a moan.

John eyed him cautiously for a moment before understanding flashed in his eyes. He started to pump his hips, his hands gripping Dorian’s own. “I love feeling you inside me. I want to worship your cock.”

Dorian slid his hands up John’s thighs and rocked into him. "*My* cock," he thought. "I’m fucking *my* boyfriend with *my* cock." He may not be able to feel himself pushing into his lover, but these thoughts, words, ideas sent electricity humming through his processors. He’d experienced this in their previous lovemaking, but never this intense.

Wanting to return the favor, Dorian scanned John until he located his prostate and angled his hips accordingly. John moaned loudly, his whole body lighting up. Dorian watched the reaction of John’s body inside and out; it was beautiful.

“Please touch me,” John groaned. “I’m so close.”

Dorian patted at the comforter until he found the bottle of lube and poured his own palmful. He grasped John’s erection and pumped steadily, occasionally flicking his thumb across the head. John rocked himself onto Dorian’s cock and into his hand, his movements growing more erratic.

“Fuck, I love your cock and your hands,” John exclaimed before coming in thick stripes across Dorian’s stomach.

The sights and words proved too much; Dorian’s body locked up as electricity flashed through his entire being. He could only describe it as intense pleasure.

John pulled himself off Dorian’s cock and lay down beside him, throwing an arm across Dorian’s chest. Once he had regained his breath, he smirked. “Did you just orgasm?”

Dorian turned to face him. “I can’t say for sure because I don’t know how an orgasm feels, but I would say it was … intense.”

John kissed him quite thoroughly. “I think this warrants further exploration,” he smirked.

“Of course,” Dorian smiled. “As many times as necessary.” John reached down to loosen the straps of the harness, but Dorian grasped his hand. “I … I just want to wear it for a bit longer,” he admitted.

John smiled understandingly, winding his fingers with Dorian’s. “Of course.”


End file.
